


Claiming a Grimm

by lolliipxps



Series: The Grimm Adventures of Nadalind [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much angst, mature for possible content, so juliette/renard is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: The key isn't the only thing Adalind came to Portland for. No, she has an ulterior motive, which may or may not include our friendly neighborhood Grimm. (AU from episode 2x12 and up.)





	1. A Night to Regret...Or Not

Adalind was sent to Portland for one specific purpose, to retrieve the key that Nick had in his possession. Eric had stated that he wanted Sean to be the one to obtain the key, but she knew he wouldn’t. This was something she was going to take care of herself but she also had an ulterior motive. Not only was she here for the key, but she was also there for it’s current holder.

Ever since she laid eyes on Nick, she knew she wanted him. Not just to have a Grimm on her side, but because there was simply something about him that she found herself drawn to. However, back then she had still been hung up on Renard to do anything about it. Instead she let both him and her own mother use her to get what they wanted. She knew she’d been used when she had been stripped of her powers and turn aside and called useless. 

Imagine her surprise when she returned to Portland to find out that Renard and Juliette seemed to have something going on, something very romantic. No one except a select few knew that she was here, the captain was one of them but she didn’t bother to tell him what her business. What was more important was how Nick was reacting to everything and he certainly looked like a loose cannon. She’d occasionally spotted them together and the glared that he gave Renard told her that he  _ knew.  _ A perfect time to have her fun with him.

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number, grinning when she heard his voice on the other end.

_ “Well, hello there Nick, how good it is to hear your voice again.” _

_ “Adalind, how the hell did  you get this number? You know what? Never mind. Unless you have called to fix what you’ve done we’re done talking.” _

_ “Oh don’t be like that… and just maybe I can help with this little situation of yours,”  _ It was all a lure to get him to meet her. There was no way she would try to help with that.  _ “We should talk about this in person. Let’s meet.” _

There was a long silence before Nick finally responded.  _ “Okay, but you better not be fucking with me, got it? Where and when?” _

_ “I’m staying at the deluxe, room 212. Say, oh, about 8 o’clock?”  _ She was about to hang up before a final thought hit.  _ “And Nick? Don’t tell anyone where you’re going.”  _ Click. 

\---------------------------------------

Nick shouldn’t have come, shouldn’t be currently standing in front of Adalind’s hotel suite. Maybe he had too much to drink. But he wasn’t in the best state of mind at the moment and if he stayed in Monroe’s house he would have to address how he felt, not that it would do any good. So here he was, about to talk to the very person responsible for this in the beginning.

He was about to knock on the door but the door opened before his knuckles even touched it. Adalind stood there smiling at him, something he certainly didn’t expect.

“Are you planning on standing out there all night? Come on in,” she swung to the side a little and gestured for him to come in, “Take a seat and I’ll be right with you.”

“Can we just skip the small talk and just get this over with? I’d rather not waste anymore time than I have to.” Nick muttered as he quickly entered the suite, turning to face her the moment the door closed. “You told me you would fix this, so fix it.”

Adalind rolled her eyes at him, but it seemed she wasn’t surprised by his reaction. After everything she’d done, she had it coming. 

“Okay, so I have a confession to make.  _ I  _ can’t fix anything and before you go blaming me, I’m not responsible for what Renard has done.” She said softly, yet seemed seductive… “It’s a shame that he had to go and steal Juliette like that. If I were you I would feel betrayed. By both of them.”

Nick glared and got right up to her face, using a hand to grip one of her arms tightly. 

“Why should I believe you when it was you in the first place who took Juliette’s memories away? How do I know you aren’t pulling the strings?” He snapped, not realizing just how tight he was holding her as he shook her, “Why are you doing this to me?”

Adalind winced in response to how tight he was holding her arm. There was no doubt there would be a red spot there the moment he released his grip… 

“Nick, I would never go this far. Believe it or not, I do have my boundaries but he apparently doesn’t.” She sounded convincingly sympathetic, “But we can talk more about that later, you obviously have been under too much stress. How about I help you relieve some of that?”

Nick loosened his grip slightly in response, caught off guard by what she was implicating. He then shook his head, letting go of his grip all together and backed away. “No, I can’t do that to Juliette..”

“Oh come on, it’s not like she isn’t already doing that to you, knowing how Sean is. I bet they’ve done at least once.” She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him to pull him even closer, “One night wouldn’t be so bad, huh? I promise, it’ll stay just between us. Live a little.”

This was another moment that he would usually just walk out, and he knew he would regret it the next day... But impulses controlled by emotions kicked in and next he knew his lips were locked with hers in the heat of the moment, as he was pressing her against the door.

Adalind’s hands wormed down his sides, quickly working pulling his shirt off. The kiss temporarily broke as the shirt came flying off. “Now that's the side I wanted to see.” She smirked and just as soon as they parted, their lips were right back where they had started.

Nick very quickly worked on unbuttoning her shirt and then removing the bra that had been underneath. Once that was off he kissed his way down her neck, earning a moan from Adalind. 

“Mm, Nick…” She gasped, hands burying themselves in his arm and gripping it, “Let’s go somewhere...more comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how far this will go, but we'll see. Also, I don't really write smut often so don't expect detail. xD


	2. A Fine Day for a Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes after a passionate night with Adalind. Hank is worried and Sean pays Adalind a visit.

Nick’s naked body was cuddling against Adalind’s, the remainder of their clothes scattered on the floor. Whether it was because of the previous nights events or just luck, for the first time in a long while, Nick had slept very well. As he began to stir he felt the warm body pressing against him, so warm that he didn’t want to shift even slightly away. Unconsciously, he nuzzled whatever was so close to him. That was until his phone started to go off and woke him right up. He reached out for his phone, which he usually had on a nightstand or somewhere close by, but couldn’t feel it. It sounded farther than usual. 

 

Slowly opening his eyes, his vision was blurry but clear enough to notice the blonde locks not that his face had been previously buried in. As soon as he realized where he was he shot up, immediately remembering  _ why _ he was there and his eyes widened. In the meantime the phone kept ringing and when he was finally over the initial shock he dug through his pants to find it.

 

“ _ Burkhardt.”  _ He did his best to sound like he wasn’t waking to a night after having sex with someone he was supposed to be hating. 

 

_ “Look, I hope you didn’t do anything really stupid. I mean, you didn’t did you? Because you didn’t come back last night.”  _ Monroe sounded a bit worried on the other side of the line.  _ “Not that I don’t think you would do anything stupid...right?” _

 

Nick definitely didn’t want to tell Monroe that he was currently naked and in Adalind’s apartment. 

 

_ “Yeah, sorry, must have fallen asleep while I was reading in the trailer. And no, I didn’t do anything stupid, no need to worry.”  _ He lied as glanced over at Adalind, slightly grateful that her body was covered at the moment. 

 

He could hear some relief on the other end.  _ “Thank god, I thought you were going to do something really bad. You know, like go after your boss…”  _

 

Adalind joined the land of the conscious and shifted her body so that she was turned to face him, a very smug smile on her face.

 

“Well good morning handsome, quite the ride we had last night.” She said with a smirk, “Who knew having sex with a Grimm would be so good.”

 

_ “Nick is someone with you? Thought you said you were in the trailer…?”  _

 

The Grimm froze up, not just from realizing that Monroe probably heard her but also what she said. 

 

_ “I am, you must be hearing things. Look I gotta go, I’ll get a hold of you later.”  _

 

_ “Nick wait-” _

 

He didn’t hear that last bit as he hung up, his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Partially because he knew he enjoyed it just as much as she did. He noticed her looking him over, reminding of his nakedness and quickly slipped his underwear and pants on. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re taking off so soon? You seemed to be  _ very  _ comfortable seconds ago.” She continued, obviously enjoying his reactions. “How about you come back to bed and relax a little longer, it’s lonely over here.”

 

Nick shook his head. “Look, whatever happened last night shouldn’t have happened, I shouldn’t have even come.” He noticed as she purposely exposed her chest, catching the sight for a split second before he turned so that his back was facing her. “You took advantage of me, Adalind, you knew I wasn’t myself.”

 

Even though he didn’t see her, he could hear footsteps approach him until they stopped right behind him and he could feel her arms wrap around him. 

 

“Sure I did, I’m not denying any of that. You know you can continue to regret your decisions and stay here, no need to be in a hurry to see that boss of yours and the two-timer.” She murmured, tempting him as she kissed his neck. “I certainly wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

His breath hitched when he felt her lips against his skin. “I-I can’t stay here, coming here was a big mistake.” Nick suddenly broke her hold on him and created more distance, tossing a robe that was on the ground back towards her. “I’m still not convinced that this isn’t your fault.”

 

Adalind sighed and slipped the robe on. “I wasn’t lying when I told you that it wasn’t my doing. If anything it was his doing, my mother probably gave him the heart purification potion, and he knew full well what the side effects would be.” She crossed her arms. “Anything to keep his precious Grimm in Portland.”

 

“Are you telling me he knows what I am? My boss, who I’ve known for years? I don’t believe you.” He was taken aback and quite confused. “What’s a ‘heart purification’ potion got to do with this?”

 

“It’s got everything to do with this. It’s what helped him wake up Juliette up,” She rose an eyebrow, “He’s been lying to you this whole time, using  and manipulating you so you would stay loyally by his side. In fact, he was behind everything from the beginning. From plotting to have your aunt killed to using me to bewitch hank. None of that was my choice.”

 

Nick frowned deeply, even more shocked than before. For some reason he could tell that she wasn’t lying to him. It was hard to explain but he just knew. Still, it was a hard feeling to process as hands ran down his face.

 

“Okay...so if what you say is true, than what reason would he have to kill my aunt? Hank never did anything to deserve any of this.” He turned back around, his eyes meeting hers. “But I am assuming he has nothing to do with what you did to Juliette.”

 

“No, but I only did what I did because you stripped me of my powers, you can hardly blame me.” She started to explain, “Your aunt was in the way, she would have turned you against him, and he didn’t want to take that risk so he wanted her killed. I didn’t want to involve hank either, but he was using me too, just like my mother was.”

 

“I don’t know why, but I think I believe you... This is just is just so much to process.” Nick was at a loss of words, but he was definitely having to restrain the building anger.  “Why are you telling me all of this now? Is this why you came back to Portland?”

 

“We don’t have to talk about all of this right now, how about you come back tonight?” Adalind brought a hand to brush his cheek, causing him to flinch. “Assuming you won’t be angry when you do. You aren’t going to tell anyone anything yet, will you? If Sean knew he’d have me killed. ”

 

“I’ll think about it, but I’m not making any promises. But no, I think we should keep this to ourselves, at least for now.” He sighed and pulled back from her, “I’ve got to find the rest of my clothes first…”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Adalind could have easily grabbed the key from Nick this morning, considering that he had it on a chain wrapped around his neck, it’s what she was supposed to get. But that could wait, he wouldn’t have trusted her if he knew she took it. However, she didn’t care about that too much right now, all she was thinking about at the moment was if Nick would be back. She had said enough this morning, regardless whether it would have been the honest truth or not, to tempt him to come back but she wasn’t sure if it would work. The Grimm was a very stubborn man but part of her admired that too. 

 

When she heard a knock at the door she sighed with relief, that was until she looked through the peephole. It definitely wasn’t Nick, way too tall and too nicely dressed. She hesitantly opened the door but not all the way. The door was only about half way open as she rested a hand on her hip.

 

“What do you want, Sean? Don’t you have a job you should be doing?” Adalind said coldly as she rose an eyebrow. 

 

Renard didn’t bother to respond, or to show any bit of manners, as he pushed right past her to enter her suite. 

 

“I saw Nick Burkhardt leave the building this morning, this wouldn’t have anything to do with your business here, would it?” He said rudely, noting a slight dent in the door as she closed it. “What happened to the door? Rough night?”

 

Adalind glanced back at the door for a moment and then back at him, walking away from the door. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, now is it? I’m surprised you even care where he was, given how  _ busy  _ you’ve been, snatching Juliette from him.” She couldn't help but smirk.

 

That seemed to rile the half-zauberbiest up as he got right in her face. “Anything that involves the Grimm is my business, got that? Whatever business you have with stops now.” He snapped, “His friend Monroe called Juliette last night when I visited her last night, said he didn’t show up. I’m assuming he was with you. What were you doing?”

 

“A bit possessive are we? I don’t think you really have that right considering everything you’ve done to him and ‘visiting’ huh? ” She tsked and shook her head, not at all intimidated by him, royal or not, “I shouldn’t tell you this, because I would love nothing more than to see you get what you deserve, but he knows that  _ you’re  _ the one Juliette is seeing. Oh boy, you should have seen how mad he was.”

 

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for his own good, you know that but if I find out you try to turn him against me it won’t end well for you.” He threatened, gripping her arm tight, “Keep your hands off my detective, Adalind. I also don’t want to so much as mention Juliette’s name again, got it?”

 

Renard one more went through her, glaring back at her. “I don’t want to do something I might not regret.” He left with a final warning before slamming the door shut.

 

“You should be telling the detective to be keeping his hands off me instead.” She smirked.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Going to work knowing more knowledge than he did before about the Captain made it hard to go through the day without saying something. Every time he saw him he had to resist the urge to do or something he might regret. If Hank wasn’t there to distract he just might have but even so, he had to hide things from his close friend.  A friend that ever since learning his secret he had been pretty open with, and probably already suspected something was up.

 

“Hey, what’s up with you man, you’ve been spacing out all day.” Hank said, sounding as concerned as he usually was when he noticed these things, “Is something going on that I should know about?”

 

Nick’s elbows were resting on his, hands rubbing his forehead. “Not really, just something I have to deal with by myself.” He closed up everything on his computer and stood up to gather his things, “If  you don’t mind wrapping up things here, I think I’m going to call it.”

 

“Nick, if something is wrong, you know you can talk to me about it,” Hank frowned slightly, “I’ve known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. You don’t have to go through it alone.”

 

“Thanks, Hank, really but some things just have to be taken care of solo.” Nick slipped on his jacket and turned off his desk light, “I’ll let you know if there is something I need you for.”

 

Nick didn’t notice the look on Hank’s face as he exited the precinct but he had a feeling that the conversation wouldn’t end there. Soon or later he was going to have to talk to Hank about it. Even at a distance, though he could briefly hear Hank on the phone.

 

_ “Hey Monroe, it’s Hank. Is something going on with Nick that he hasn’t told me?” _

 

He was definitely not escaping the subject any time soon…

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Just when she thought for sure that Nick wasn’t going to show up, Adalind another knock at the door. This time it was much softer than earlier, less aggressive. She smiled when she saw Nick through the peephole and quickly opened the door.

 

“Finally, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come by, you had me worried there.” She greeted him and gestured for him to come inside, which he did less hesitantly this time and she quickly closed the door. 

 

Nick went right to couch this time, seemingly in a much calmer mood than last night. He was joined on said couch as he ran his hands up his face and through his hair. 

 

“You have no idea how hard it was, not telling Hank that you know, I slept with the former Hexenbiest who just happened to nearly kill him. He knows something’s up, even called Monroe.” He said in frustration before he turned his to notice the bruise on her arm, “Who did that to you?”

 

She honestly hadn’t really thought about it hiding the bruise, until now but it was reassuring to know that he cared enough to ask. Of course, her answer wouldn’t help anything or improve his mood. But now that he had seen it, she brought a hand up to try and cover it, which Nick stopped her from doing.

 

“Don’t try to hide it, tell me what happened. It was Renard, wasn’t it?”

 

“Let’s just say your Captain decided to pay me a visit earlier. Turns out he happened to know you spent your night here and confronted me about trying to turn his beloved Grimm against him.” Adalind was touched by his concern, really. “Apparently your friend Monroe called Juliette asking where you were while he was ‘visiting’ her last night. He felt pretty threatened.”

 

Nick’s mood shifted almost immediately. He was glad his friends were so concerned over his well being but this was too much. Not to mention the Captain stopped by to see her  _ again.  _

 

“That son of a bitch. I should have given a good beating today while I had the chance but then I would’ve had to explain everything to Hank,” He muttered as he ran fingers across the bruise, “Does it still hurt?”

 

“We both know that wouldn’t have done any of us any good, as much I would have loved to see that happen.” She smiled as she felt his fingers brush her arm, “Thankfully, no, though I’m even better now that you’re here. But I have another confession to make.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief, though it was faint in attempt to hide it. Which had definitely been noticed. “Sooner rather than later he’ll get what’s coming to him. But confession? You haven’t put some damn spell me have you?”

 

She chuckled and shook her head. “If I put a spell on you, you would certainly know but no, that’s not it. While I was away I found a way to get my powers my back.” She watched him noticeable shift uncomfortably and immediately seemed to be wary. “But I haven’t done anything, nor do I plan to.”

 

Nick relaxed slightly more but was still wary and very confused, “So what are you doing here?”

 

“Hmm, I thought I made it obvious last night,” She scooted closer towards and kissed him, which he surprisingly didn’t stop but felt the tension. “I came for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I've decided to throw a loooottt of canon shit out of the window. You have been warned.


	3. One Baby Size Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets some surprising news from Adalind.

Adalind had given Nick time, despite how much she wanted him. If she wanted to have him, without manipulation, she needed to allow him that. Fortunately enough time wasn’t an issue. Eric had called during that time to check on her progress and was disappointed when she had told him she didn’t have the key yet. He didn’t need to know what she really was doing. Getting the key was nothing compared to getting the Grimm. That was just but a small bonus. Speaking of bonuses.

 

She stood in the bathroom, looking down at the test in her hand with a smile. This wasn’t something she’d planned on happening, but it was a very pleasant surprise. She had taken a couple tests, actually, to make sure. Each test came out with the same result. 

 

_ Oh it'll be interesting to see how Nick reacts.  _

\---------------------

 

After spending two nights with Adalind, the second night being sexless and more just laying in bed because he didn’t want to face anything else then, he thought he would feel more conflicted than he did. However, he found himself  a little more sound of mind. Especially, after Renard confronted him.

 

_ “Listen, Nick, we have a lot to talk about, you might want to be sitting down for this.” Renard was sitting on his desk as he wore a serious expression. “I’m aware that you know about what’s been going on with myself and Juliette, but you should know it’s all a misunderstanding.” _

 

_ “What do you take me for, an idiot? There is nothing to misunderstand about it. Ever since you woke Juliette up you’ve been obsessed with stealing her, I get it.” Nick didn’t bother sitting as he shot the Captain a glare. “Adalind told me what’s going on, but you know what? Really, if you want Juliette you can have her, it’s not like she remembers me anyway.” _

 

_ “You listen to me right now, you can’t trust Adalind. Whatever she tells you is a lie, got it?” Renard warned him and suddenly stood up, not knowing that Nick knew everything, “You may not believe me, but Adalind is who put Juliette in that coma, she’s the reason I did what I did.” _

 

_ Nick crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow. “You think I didn’t know that? I’m fully aware of that  and I get why she did it but let me tell  _ **_you_ ** _ something,” He got close enough to nearly whisper in his ear, if only he wasn’t so damn tall. “I know all about your trip to Adalind’s, too, I saw the bruise on her arm. She’s told me everything, especially all about you.” _

 

_ Seeing the slight shock on Renard’s face, Nick took a few steps back but didn’t venture far enough that he couldn’t give him a swift punch to the face.  _

 

_ “I know everything you’ve done, and I don’t think you have the right to tell me who I can’t trust.” He threw his hands up and backed away a little further. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and really, Juliette is safer with you, isn’t she? Safer than being with a Grimm. But heads up, she turned away from me, so I wonder what she’ll do when she knows who you really are?” _

 

_ “Adalind is manipulating you, Nick, don’t you see that? You’ve known me for years, you can trust me more than her. I’ve done everything I’ve done to help you.” Renard was more calm but Nick could see he was holding something back, “You need to be on the right side here.” _

 

_ Since he was still in range, he without warning sent a fist flying, decking the Police Captain in the face hard. “Trust  you? Right. She has been more honest with me in two days than you have been in 3 years but that doesn’t mean I’ll give up my job because I have a problem with you.” _

 

_ “ You had that one coming…” Nick started to walk out of the room before he stopped, “Oh, and if you lay another hand on Adalind, it won’t be pretty. Have fun with Juliette, she’s all yours.” _

 

Part of him definitely still felt the sting, still cared for Juliette and that would never completely go away. But she was honestly safer with someone like Renard, who wasn’t constantly a threat. Not to mention he was a royal. Besides, Nick really doubted that Juliette would have ever accepted him.

 

Nick hadn’t told Monroe everything he knew, but he at the very least deserved to know where he stood with Juliette. After all, he and Rosalee were Juliette’s friends. People she actually never forgot. 

 

“Nick, please don’t tell me you’re going to give up on Juliette. I mean, we know what’s going on, maybe we can do something about it.” Monroe suggested as they sat at the table eating one of the Blutbad’s veggie meals. “I’m sure there is something.”

 

“Maybe there is, but let's think about this logically for a moment, even we could by some miracle fix this. What would be the use? Juliette might not get her memory back, and let’s face it. She’s safer without me in her life.” He sighed and shook his head, “If she doesn’t know what I am, about wesen...She doesn’t need to be involved.”

 

“Nick, dude, I get what you are getting at but you need someone; and I’m not just talking about me, or Rosalee, or Hank. It helps to have someone else to care for.”

 

“Thank you for being so concerned, Monroe, you’re a true friend.” Nick said with a smile, “But I’ll be fine, really.”

 

Before anything else could be said, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and had to fight back a bigger smile.

 

“Burkhardt.”

 

_ “Nick, can you come to my suite? I have something I have to tell you. Please, it’s important.” _

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up the phone before Monroe could pick up anything. Luckily he was done eating. 

 

“Sorry, I got some business I have to take care off.” He stood up and slipped on his coat. “I probably won’t be back tonight, so no need to leave the door unlocked or anything.”

 

There was something off about Nick, it was hard to put a finger on it, but Monroe just knew. Something Nick wasn’t telling him, or anyone else and that concerned him. But at the same time he seemed happy.  So for now Monroe decided not to push it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Adalind paced back and forth until she finally heard a gentle knock of the door. At first she didn’t do anything, not sure if it was Nick or Sean, or maybe some goon that Sean might’ve possibly sent. Until she heard Nick on the other side of the door.

 

“Adalind? It’s Nick, are you okay?” He sounded concerned on the other side, which made her smile, “Don’t make me get a key from the manager.”

 

Without another moment's hesitation she used her powers the unlock and open the door.

 

Nick quickly shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it before he turned his full attention to her. He’d been worried that something happened again. That maybe Renard had come back… Yet she looked perfectly fine, which was both a relief but confused him.

 

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been around, I just… I needed time,” He frowned and pulled her into a hug before pulling back but keeping his hands resting on her shoulders. “What’s wrong? The way you were talking on the phone sounded like it was life or death. Though, you did save me from having a long conversation with Monroe.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Nick, I get it. I kind of dropped it all on you at once, I don’t blame you.” Adalind’s looked up, her eyes meeting it is, “Nothing’s wrong, at least I don’t think so. I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.

 

Adalind would be lying if she wasn’t even slightly worried. He hadn’t react well when he’d woke up to find out they had sex. What if he didn’t share her joy and didn’t want the baby? Nick could probably see the worry in her eyes.

 

“Not sure how I’m going to take what?” Nick frowned, “Just please tell me what’s going on. You’re making me worry here...”

 

She took a deep breath. “Well, I had a suspicion that I was late this month, so I bought a couple tests to make sure.” Adalind reached a hand to grab one of us his and pressed it against her belly. “I’m pregnant with your baby, it’s a boy.”

 

Nick’s body went stiff from shock as everything started to click last minute. Blue orbs looked her over head to belly. He was having a baby, and it wasn’t with Juliette but with someone he never thought possible. However, he was disappointed, in fact it was the opposite.

 

“We’re having a child? A Grimm and Hexenbiest? Is that possible?” He was still letting it sink in as he his hand stayed where it was, “This isn’t some kind of dream, is it? This is really happening?”

 

“Well apparently it is, because it’s happening. I have the tests if you want proof.” Adalind chuckled nervously before frowning slightly, “You don’t want the baby, do you?”

 

“There’s no way I’m going to let you raise our child alone.” Nick moved his hand up from her belly to her cheek. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to hide this from Rosalee and Monroe anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rework this chapter soooo much. But I happy with the result. <3


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind spills some more beans. Nick breaks the news to Monroe and Rosalee.

Blond locks hung over a bare chest as Adalind’s head rested on the surface, laying comfortably her side. Nick was on his back, one arm wrapped Adalind and fingers were running through her hair. 

 

“You know, I was thinking, maybe now that you’re pregnant, you shouldn’t stay here by yourself.” Nick murmured as he turned his head to glance down at her, “It may not be safe otherwise.”

 

“Oh? Does that mean you’re offering? Aren’t you just full of surprises.” She smirked up at him and started tracing a pattern on his abdomen. “Not that I’m complaining if you feel the need to.”

 

That earned a soft chuckle from Nick. “Well it’s at least something to think about, nothing that has to be rushed into just yet, just an option.” He straightened up slightly. “Okay, one of us has to move otherwise I’ll never get out of here.”

 

“Who says you have to? We could just stay here, they don’t need to know so early to they?” Adalind sighed, shifting her position hesitantly to sit up, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? We could tell them together.”

 

He slowly got up and picked up his pants, slipping them on. “As much as I want you to come with me, I don’t think that would be the best decision. It’s better to break the news first, let them process it.” 

 

“You’re probably right, but before you go, there’s something I haven’t told you.” Adalind frowned, “It has to do with why I was originally sent here.”

 

The calm expression shifted to a frown as Nick sat down on the bed. So there was another reason why she was here, and not just him. But he trusted her more than he had then when she first got back.

 

“What are you going on about? Does it have something to do with why you were in Vienna?” He inquired, not taking his eyes off her.

 

Adalind didn’t want to tell him, didn’t want to ruin what they had right now. However, at some point Eric would run out of patience and would start to get more insistent. May even end up coming to Portland himself and she needed to be prepared. The sooner Nick knew, the better.

 

“The Royals know about the key you have, Nick. It’s a big deal to them, big enough that Eric, Sean’s brother, sent me over to get it. Well, he wanted Sean to steal it first.” Adalind started playing with her fingers nervously, “-And I admit I could’ve taken it, and probably would have if this turned out differently, but you’re more important than any key. But I’m worried he might get impatient and come here himself.”

 

The Grimm wasn’t too surprised to hear that, after all his aunt and mother had warned him that people would be going after the key. What did surprise him was the fact that she hadn’t taken advantage and snatched it. He did, however, believe her. If she wanted the key, she would have taken it already, and that gave him some relief.

 

“So let me get this straight, Sean’s brother wanted you to convince Renard to get the key or to get it yourself? But you never talked to Renard about it?” He took a deep breath, “Are you scared that this Royal may do something if he comes?”

 

“No, Sean knew I was here, but he doesn’t know anything about the key business. I didn’t want to tell him, He probably knows you have it, though.” She couldn’t get herself to meet his gaze. “I mean, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about my safety or what he might do to you… This doesn’t change anything with us, does it?”

 

“You didn’t take the key when you had the chance the first time, that’s proof enough. I think I know you enough to assume you would have by now if you wanted it that badly.” He rested a hand on her leg, squeezing slightly, “If he comes you’ll have me to protect you, okay? I don’t care if he is a Royal.”

 

Nick picked his shirt up off the ground and quickly worked on buttoning it up before standing up. 

 

“If I keep coming here I might as well start bringing fresh clothes with me. Or maybe get a new place of our own.” He chuckled, “I got to go, but I’ll let you know how it goes, okay?”

 

There was a smile on her face as he kissed her forehead. She could definitely get used to this. The feeling of being protected and the attention alike. “Come back soon.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It didn’t take Nick too long to get a fresh set of clothes on and get to the Spice Shop. He wasn’t for sure just how it would go, but he couldn’t hide it from them anymore, just like he would tell Hank later. Of course, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Renard, and especially Juliette…

 

Nick flipped the sign on the door to closed and made sure it was locked. 

 

“Nick? You’ve got a case this early already?” Monroe stepped away from the store counter, “Must be pretty important if you are closing us this early. What’s going on?”

 

Rosalee had a concerned expression as she stood beside Monroe and wrapped an arm around him. “Somethings wrong, isn’t it? Monroe told me that you just kind left last night, is everything alright?”

 

It didn’t really hit the Grimm that he hadn’t really prepared what to say until he got there. So he paced back and forth while he thought of what to say. No matter how he worded it, he fully expected and earful, understandably. 

 

“Okay, well I kind of have something to tell you guys but you might want to be sitting for it, it’s kind of heavy.” He stopped his pacing and took a deep breath. “It has nothing to do with a case or anything like that.”

 

Monroe and Rosalee exchanged confused looks but did as he suggested. 

 

“Look, whatever it is, just tell us. Don’t you dare try that sugarcoating shit, alright?” Monroe said, raising an eyebrow. “Especially, if it has anything to do with what you _haven’t_ told me.”

 

“First off, I want to clarify, I wasn’t in the best state of mind before, you knew that. Well, turns out Adalind just so happened to have arrived back in Portland.” He rubbed his forehead as he tried to explain, “She called me not too long after I found about Juliette and Renard. ”

 

Just like that it felt like the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. It was deathly silent for only a few seconds.

 

“Wait, you’re telling us Adalind has been back and you didn’t even say anything? What the hell, man.” Monroe said with obvious shock, “Please tell me that’s not where you were instead of at the trailer.”

 

“Monroe calm down, maybe it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be?” Rosalee tried to cool him down but couldn’t hide the shock either, “But I think you should have told us about Adalind, given everything she’s done. To Juliette, to hank, to you.”

 

“I know I should’ve told you, but I didn’t want to deal with my emotions at that time and if I said something you would have wanted to talk about it. But during that time I might have made some questionable decisions after a few drinks.” Nick leaned against a wall, trying to keep himself calm, “That’s why you heard a voice over the phone that morning. I was there that night too, but we just talked.”

 

“Oh my god, you had _sex_ with Adalind?” Monroe stood up immediately, the tips of his fingers pressing lightly against his forehead, “What the hell were you thinking? She tried to kill your aunt and Hank!”

 

“Don’t forget she was the one who put Juliette in a coma,” Rosalee added, “Why would Adalind call you? What happened else happened?”

 

Nick finally glanced up at them, keeping the best stoic expression he could. “Trust me, I wasn’t exactly elated when I woke up but then she kind of explained a few things to me. Turns out none of that was her plan, it was Renards.”

 

Monroe walked up to Nick and shook him lightly. “Dude, she’s playing you. How do you know she’s not lying to you?”

 

“While I generally try to see the good in people, I have to agree with Monroe.” Rosalee frowned, “You can’t seriously trust her can you?”

 

“I thought that too, until I had a talk with Captain Renard. He basically confirmed everything, including the fact that he is a Royal.” Nick said that, his tone completely serious, “He even stopped by her suite to threaten her.”

 

The silence in the room was so deafening you would be able to hear a penny drop. It seemed everyone was trying to gather their thoughts and take in the newfound information.

 

“If Renard is a Royal, why is he in Portland? I don’t get it.” Monroe sighed but seemed to calm down significantly, “If you trust you her that much, then I’ll believe you, but only if you trust her.”

 

Rosalee rejoined Monroe’s side. “I trust you, Nick, and if you trust her, we will too.”

 

“I do trust her. She apparently came back to obtain this.” Nick took off the chain holding the key that he’d been wearing around his neck, “She more than once chance to take it but she didn’t. But now that I’ve said all that, there’s something bigger that I couldn’t hide from you.”

 

“Something bigger than what you already told us? I doubt anything could top that unless you’re going to tell us she’s _pregnant_.” Monroe said that last part jokingly, but the answer was obvious judging by Nick’s sudden change of expression. “Okay, that was meant as a joke…”

 

 “Oh god, she is pregnant, isn’t she? That’s why you came.” Rosalee covered her mouth in surprise. “It’s a good thing she doesn’t have her powers anymore.”

 

“That’s why I left last night, she broke the news last night.” Nick elaborated, “Did I leave out the part where she got her powers back?”

 

“Well I hope you don’t plan on bringing her to my house because that’s going to be a hard no.” Monroe said bluntly. “By the way, how do you plan on explaining this to Juliette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one may take more time but here you go!


	5. Change is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portland has a new guest. Nick and Adalind decide to move. And Juliette is told the news.

Nick had decided that day that it was best to stay with Adalind, but he had also been looking up places. He wasn’t going to even try claiming the house, not with everything that happened there before. One caught his attention but he was going to run it by Adalind before telling her that he may or may not have already got it. He was going to bring it up over breakfast but Adalind was up even before he was.

 

In fact, he woke up in bed, which automatically sent him into a small panic. He heard her talking in the other room, sounding distressed but by the time he joined her the call had already ended. Something had to be wrong if she was this distressed.

 

“Adalind? What’s wrong?” He asked with concern, embracing her as soon as he got close enough, and tried to soothe her by running his hands through her hair, “Shh, tell me what’s wrong, okay?”

 

Adalind pressed her hands against his chest and pushed back. “Eric just called me. This isn’t good Nick. He’s come to Portland, didn’t even say anything about coming.” She frowned, “He says he’s just stopping by for a visit but I don’t trust him, he’s planning something.”

 

“If you’re afraid something is going to happen to you, don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you while I’m around. I promise.” Nick pulled her close, but she didn’t seem to push back this time. “He isn’t going to be getting the key either. If he is here I’ll find him and make sure he isn’t up to anything?”

 

She shook her head. “He won’t be hard to find but Nick you need to be careful, for all we know he could be here for you. Neither of us can afford to underestimate him, he’s extremely resourceful.”

 

“I don’t underestimate anyone and I promise I’ll be careful. Either way, If he tries anything he’ll regret it, Royal or no, especially if it concerns you..” He sighed, “Speaking of, I’ve been looking for places and I think I found something. It’s not exactly fancy or anything like that, certainly needs fixing up, but it’s safe and perfect for privacy.”

 

“Probably a good idea, especially since he knows where I’m staying but at the same time, what if he thinks I’m running away from him?” Adalind still seemed concerned, “Once he finds out that I haven’t even tried to get the key, he might not be too happy with me. He might believe I betrayed him.”

 

“Not if he thinks that you’ve been manipulating me for your own personal gain?” Nick suggested and kissed her forehead, “What does know as far as what’s going on? Have you said anything to him?”

 

Adalind frowned “He knows about our relationship, thinks I’m using you but that’s about it. But he isn’t stupid, one way or another he’ll find out about what’s actually going on.”

 

It wasn’t such a stupid thing to worry about. Nick didn’t blame her but he was serious when it came to her protection. If the Royal did something he wouldn’t give a damn about any consequences. 

 

“And we’ll be prepared for when he does find out. He doesn’t know you’re pregnant, does he?”

 

“No, he hasn’t asked, not that I would tell him.” She glanced up at him and rose an eyebrow, “Have  _ you  _ told Juliette?” 

 

The long silence said it all. He knew at some point he had to say something to Juliette, especially if she got her memories back but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Maybe if he did tell her it would be better to tell her before possibly got them back? Just to get it out of the way. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.

 

“You know the sooner you tell her the better. I can’t force you to do anything but she needs to know from your mouth, before anyone else tells her first.” Fingers curled into the thin fabric of Nick’s shirt. “What are you so worried about? Do you still have feelings for her?”

 

“It’s not like that, I mean part of me will always feel something. I don’t think they can just go away, not after all those years.” He rested his head on hers rubbed her back softly and soothingly, feeling the softness of her robe. “I think I’m just worried it might get a little too awkward. I try to avoid awkward.”

 

That at least earned a small chuckle from the blond. She knew from experience, granted that wasn’t the best kind of awkward on her part. 

 

“I know you don’t, but think about it this way. What if someone tells her or she’s told too late? You don’t know what could happen.” She rested her head on his chest. “Will you please talk to her, for me at least?”

 

“How can I say no when you put it like that?” He murmured and started tracing patterns on her back, “If it means that much to you I will. She might end up telling Renard, though. Is there a chance he’ll tell his brother?”

 

Adalind could easily melt into his arms with how comfortable she was. 

 

“They aren’t exactly close, if that is what you’re getting at. I wouldn’t worry about him saying anything.” She hesitantly pulled away, giving him a kiss before doing so. “I think I’ve kept you long enough, you’re going to be late for work but thank you… Oh and that place you mentioned earlier? Wherever you choose I’m okay.”

 

“Well that’s good, because I may have already bought it in case.” He let out a sigh of relief, somehow knowing despite where his current relationship stood with Renard, that they would still be okay. “As soon as I’m off work I’ll talk to Juliette then I’ll come straight home, okay? Maybe in the meantime get things ready for the move?”

 

Nick grabbed his coat off the chair it had been sitting on and kissed her cheek. “Call me if you need me for anything, alright?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

It was never a dull day at the office. Between dealing with wesen who took their victims eyesight- which for the record had not been a pleasant experience for Nick- and creatures made out of pure magma, they had their hands full lately. Thankfully all they had to deal with was a couple of crazies and missing persons, some of which who went were still missing. While it was weird and didn’t make much sense, it was less chaotic.

 

Renard and Nick had a nice and short conversation before he left the precinct. Mainly about his half brother. The Police Captain apparently decided he needed to warn about the arrival of his half brother. That he needed to be careful, for both his sake and Adalind’s. 

 

_ “I’m not sure just how much Adalind has told you, but since you seem to be keen on staying with you her, I thought you should know my brother arrived in town Last night. I don’t know what his intentions are but you should be careful.” _

 

_ “Let me guess, you got a call from him too? He called Adalind this morning to let her know he was here. We have an idea what he is here for but not sure ourselves. Do you think he wants the key?” _

 

_ “The Royals have always wanted the keys, that’s not in question. But he could have an ulterior motive. In fact, maybe Adalind’s be in on-.” _

 

_ “I’ll stop you right there. She’s not ‘in’ on anything. She’s just as worried about my safety as you are. And hers. How about you just focus on maybe keeping him at bay, huh?” _

 

The Grimm was having mixed emotions on his way over to Juliette’s. Maybe it was his nerves but he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to be there. Either way, he’d driven too far to turn back now. He stood at the door, waiting for Juliette to answer.  When she answered she looked just as surprised to see him as he thought she’d be.

 

“Nick? What are you doing here?” Juliette asked but gestured him to come inside, “It’s a bit cold out, do you want to come inside?”

 

He really didn’t plan on being there any longer than he wanted to but he went inside anyway.

 

“There are things we need to talk about, but I won’t be here too long.” He cut right to the point even before the door shut. “Sorry it’s taken me this long to come back around.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Nick, I should have told you what was going on with Sean.” Juliette replied and stood not too far away from Nick, “I know this probably hasn’t been easy on you.”

 

“No, it wasn’t but I’ve gotten through it,” He explained and crossed his arms, “So how have things been going with the dear old Captain.”

 

Juliette rose and eyebrow. “You mean, he hasn’t told you?”

 

The Grimm was caught off guard by her question. He was about to comment before she spoke  up first.

 

“I take that as a no. Sean and I are kind of on hold.” Juliette started to explain, “My memories have been coming back lately and we decided that I needed time to fully understand how I feel.”

 

Okay now that definitely threw him off. That wasn’t exactly the response the expected hear, but would it change anything? Probably not. Depending on how much came back his news just might hurt but for now he was curious.

 

“I see, and just how much do you remember now?” He inquired, “Things looked like they were going  _ very  _ well with Sean.”

 

“A lot, almost everything, and I kind of owe you an apology for how I’ve treated you. I feel really about it.” She did sound genuinely apologetic. “They were, I mean, they are but I couldn’t move forward without making sure you’re okay with everything first.”

 

Right then Nick couldn’t help but feel awkward. Quite the interesting position they were in..

 

“Juliette, you don’t need my permission to be happy and it’s okay, really. But since we’re on the subject of moving on,” He cleared his throat, “I sort of did a little moving on myself. That’s actually the reason I came here.”

 

It was Juliette’s turn to be caught off guard.

 

“You mean you're not mad anymore about the whole affair with Sean anymore?”

 

Nick shook his head. “I was at first but I had support and Adalind came back. You remember her, don’t you?”

 

Juliette’s eyes went wide as she took a step back in shock.

 

“You mean the Adalind  you were warning me about? I remember all of that. You hated her last I knew.”

 

The awkward situation just got even more awkward. If Juliette remembered that much... Either way, he wasn’t going to try and explain everything to her, especially everything he knew. Best to keep it the past. He leaned against a wall and scratched his head.

 

“Yeah, I kind of did but a lot has happened but nothing that’s worth talking about,” He stated, trying to feel a little less awkward at least, “Okay, I’ll just cut right to the chase. I’ve been with her for a while now and, well, she’s pregnant.”

 

The room was so silent that if a penny dropped, you would hear it clear as day. It was hard to tell what Juliette was thinking based on her facial reaction, but she was definitely shocked to the core. It looked as if she was trying to think of what to say. After a few moments she finally responded.

 

“Wow, I guess you weren’t kidding when you said a lot has happened. That’s quite a big change.” Juliette went quiet again but only for a few seconds, “That was fast. Do you...Do you love Adalind?”

 

Nick didn’t respond right away, instead he was getting good look at her in an attempt to evaluate how she was feeling. 

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in but it didn’t just happen, I’ve had time to think it over.” Nick cleared his throat once more, but what he said next was said with conviction. “Juliette, I’ll always care about you, but Adalind’s it for me now. I’m going to be there for her like you’ll be for him.”

 

He took a look at his watch. “It’s starting to get late, I’m sorry I have to go, Adalind’s expecting me.”

 

By the time Nick got back the suite, it looked like things had been packed up but there was no sign of Adalind. He looked around the entire room, had even called her name out a few times. Just as he started to panic, he heard the sound of the door opening, the panic disappearing when Adalind came into view.

 

“Thank god you’re okay, you had me worried!” He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I was worried he might have showed up.”

 

“Shh, It’s okay, I just went out to make sure the room was fully paid for.” Adalind reassured him as they separated, “Everything’s pack and ready to go, ready whenever you are. How’d it go with Juliette?”

 

He smiled warmly down at her, “I’ll explain on the way, for now let’s get things loaded up and head out before it gets way too dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! But I've been working a while on it. <3


End file.
